Celos RinxLen
by Tsundere Anime
Summary: Bueno, primero en la historia no quiero ofender... Sorry si lo Hice... Trata de Como Rin y Len confiesan sus sentimientos... Mmmm... eso. Así es RinxLen...


-Feliz cumplaños!- dijo una dulce voz que tanto conocía... -Feliz cumpleaños!- Respondí al mismo tono, empezamos a Reir, Si, era nuestro cumpleaños, nuestro día, hoy cumplía una de las edades más importantes de la vida, Los catorce, se supone que a esta edad me convierto en una JovenMujer y Yo quiero seguir siendo una niña... -Len.. ¿He cambiado en algo?- El pareció entender lo que pensaba -Mmm... bueno, creo que te han salido arrugas, eso fue por enfadarte, ¿Ves?- Dijo alegre... ¿Que habrá estado pensando?, lo golpeé, Ja,-¿Vieja?, ¡Que piensas!- Dije, creo que sonaba enfadada, me había enfadado, Ahora, controlate... -Bueno, no te enfades, solo lo digo porque los catorce son una edad muy importante, Nos transformamos en adolecentes- Dijo algo amínico -Paraces abuelo- Le dije... sonó divertido mientras que el responde simplemente -Envejesemos juntos...- Pero que ridículo!, ¿Acaso envejeceré junto a Él? Dios quiera... Lo golpeé -Porfavor Len, no digas tonterías, acompañame a mostrarte tu regalo, me paré agilmente para mostrar mi vitalidad, y semicorrí hacía otro lado de Nuestra habitación, en un baúl que no ocupo muy seguido, tomé Una teñida que había comprado Hace unos días, no quise mucha decoración Así que solo le había puesto una Roseta amarilla encima, Era nuestro color preferido, La teñida era más madura, he estado pensando en que significa hoy, eran una Camisa Blanca, con un bolsillo, fue divertido buscar la talla Más pequeña, era facil saber su Talla, solo la mia en másculina, Un pantalón negro, no ajustado, pero tampoco suelto, sin bolsillos, unos zapatos negros, sencillos y por último una Chaqueta sin marca.. Que en secreto había Tejido, Era un color ocre con negro y amarillo, unos toques de blanco, con un _Rin_ en la zona izquierda cerca del corazón, Así nunca me olvidaría... -Len, hoy ocuparás esta ropa... yo tengo una Igual con tu nombre... - Dije calmada, era una idea muy original... el Sonrió y enrojeció, probablemente, le dio vergüenza que tenga que ocupar una chaqueta con mi nombre en la zona del corazón, es común en un chico, pero aún así no le encuentro Lógica, -Está muy linda, la Teñida, en Especial esta chaqueta, haz mejorado mucho con el tejido- Dijo muy amable, Y me abrazó, correspondí de inmediato, -Te quiero mucho hermanito- El no me respondió, cada vez Len es más raro, ya, no se baña conmigo, No me abraza como antes, y ya solo me Besa en la Mejilla, ya no Juega a "La Princesa y El caballero", y ya no me abraza ni entrelaza nada conmigo al dormir... Creo que no somos ya los Hermanos más unidos de Mundo... eso me Entristece, aunque se que Me ama, -Yo también...- Dijo con su voz algo rara... Aunque pasó vario tiempo en responder... Después de eso, lentamente nos separamos de ese abrazo, antes hacíamos todo siempre abrazados, desde, desde hace unos días me he sentido más nostalgica de lo común... El me Miró entretenido -Bueno, pRincesa, ¿Quieres ver tu regalo?- Sin mucha intención ya estaba a su lado, los regalos de Len siempre son geniales, -Si, claro!- dije como si no fuera obio, claro que con un Tono demásiado entusiasta... De su closet sacó el cajón enmedio En donde había Una camiseta desordenada y un Regalo, El suavemente lo tomó y me lo Entregó en Mis manos, era de Tamaño Mediano y no pude adivinar más porque me Ví abriendolo con desesperación, siempre hago lo mismo con Los regalos de parte de Len... Era una Tela, un Vestido hermoso!... Aquel era blanco con hombros de princesa y Huelos Amarillos como dorados... una tela Amarilla, muy fina y clara, se veía como manga, la cual al terminar volvía con unos huelos del mismo color se los anteriores, Un tronco que hacía resaltar mi busto, lo cual me Hizo darme cuenta que es Especialmente para Mi ya que la parte de abajo tenía diseños con amarillo y Flores... Una telas trasparentes amarillas encima de la blancas y más huelos de el mismo color de los anteriores por alrededor... Era perfecto, y sin entender Tenía un Toque de Len, -Es el vestido más lindo que hay en la tierra, ¡Lo has diseñado!, eres el unico que puede hacer algo tan perfecto...- El enrojeció, y puso si mano en su cabeza, se notaba humilde y algo alegre -Pues, si, Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero, por favor, tu misma te lo has diseñado siendo como eres...- Lo había dicho tan Lindo, lo hizo inspirandose en mi!? -Te adoro LenKun- Dije alegre, es lo mejor... -Me lo pondré también hoy, y en la tarde, usamos juntos la Chaleca... ¿Ok?- Y volví a Abrazarlo, el Asintió y Esta vez Me besó la Frente, me sentí extraña, pero me Agrada, es que Mi Len es tan perfecto... Que es imposible no sentirme Así cuando estoy con el, Nos separamos, y me fui a bañar primero, Tomé el vestido y otras cosas mientras Len volteaba al ver mi ropa interior, Eso no debería darle vergüenza si nisiquiera la llevaba puesta... Entonces entre y me saqué la ropa, me metí y abrí la ducha, giré la llave y me bañe rápido, En pensar en que hoy cumpliré 14 años, que Seré, concretamente adolencente, bueno, talvéz no ser tan concretamente Ya que yo me Siento aún una niña, y ¡Quiero serlo!, no me Imagino con novio, o teniendo Sexo, o en Fiestas, esas típicas cosas de adolecente que me incomodan... Solo me logró imaginar con Len siempre... Solo eso, feliz, toda mi vida... Al terminar, me puse una toalla y me vestí de inmediato, Me veía de verdad con el busto más grande, aquello me Agrado, me veía como una Princesa, pero con un toque de adulta, que le hacía sentir extraña, pero bonita... Pero de repente me ví babeando, Solo que estaba pensando en mi hermano, ¿Que le estaba pasando? Solo por verlo con aquel traje puesto, ¡Que lindo se vería!, haría babear a las chicas, y lamentablemente ella se incluía, Si no fuera su hermano, sería su novio, y se enamoraría de Él, pero como No simplemente No dejaría que otra chica se le acerque, salí y la ropa ya usada de pijama, la dejé en la lavadora,me fuí a tomar el delicioso desayuno que cada uno se prepara, pero claro, todos menos yo.., ya que Len preparaba nuestro desayuno, Y Len cocina mejor que nadie, Se vió corriendo hacia la cocina, No puedo controlar mis Impulsos, si quiero algo, y puedo hacerlo, lo hago lo más rápido posible. Parecía una Princesa de verdad o Una loca disfrasada No sabía pero Len se sonrojó al verme, Talvéz pensó que me vería distinta, Solo sé que tengo la Leve solopecha que ve veo como una Loca, talvéz sea tiempo de dejar de ser Princesa...-Te ves, hermosa... Mejor... que como pensé- Que lindo!, a veces me sigue tratando como, como antes... -Gracias, Tú tambien te ves Lindo- La verdad, no lo había visto, Entonces empezé a observarlo, se veía... Delicioso, ¡Que digo!, no, se ve Muy bien, mejor de como pensaba, ¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué pierdo los estrios con mi gemelo?... Bueno, quien no, es normal, con Él, hasta Miku pierde los estrios... Es que es tan Lindo, Aún con lo enanito que es... Gracias a que tiene mi mismo Tamaño, cambiabamos de peinado, y ropa y nos veíamos Idénticos, pero, yo cambié un poco y ahora mi cuerpo es distinto a de Él, Mis caderas han crecido, algo mi Ceno y mi trasero, Mi voz se ha agudizado... Pero Len es presioso, yo no soy tan Linda como Él, sino veanlo, Con esa ropa se ve tan afdkardydhabgas! -Len, te ves precioso...- Dije, el se volvió a sonrojar, Esta vez mostrando su presiosa sonrisa, -No tanto como tú- Dijo con su aguda voz, bueno, aguda para Un Hombre, Len que parecía niña, se ha convertido en un hombre... En un hombre muy guapo, ¡Deja de Pensar así!... -Claro que sí- Le dije, el tiene la orden de nunca negar algo que digo, y eso hace -Claro que no- Se puso en contra mía... -Que Sí!- dije enfadada, -Que no- dijo calmado, ahora iba a estar calmado... Le golpeé en Su torso... Cada vez se endurecía, No le gusta hacer ejercicio pero desde que Crypton le Mandó a que Tiene que tener buen físico, ya que muchas Fans, no lo miran ya como un Niño llorón, Yo igual, Len siempre ha sido un Tipo muy Lindo, pero Creo que se A ahora empecinado un poco con su físico, bueno yo también, Tengo varios fans... Lástima es que Len tenga FansGirls, me Dan ganas de Matarlas a Todas... Es solo que Len no puede tener a Otra tipa en su mente, que no sea yo, osea, somos Gemelos, Y debemos estar siempre juntos, Y no pienso pasar la Vergüenza de Quedar sola, Por algo como una Cita, Ect... -¿Qué hay de comer?- -Leche nevada- Dijo alegre, ¡Amo la Leche Nevada!, sin pensarlo dos veces, Le abrazé en forma de "Gracias", Cada vez le encuentro menos Lógica que un abrazo sirva de Algo... -Lista!- dijo Len al oir el Pitido de Algo, entonces ligeramente se Soltó de mi abrazo y empezó a servir, Dos posillos Se sirvieron hasta el tope, pero no había quedado más -Hoy no te podrás repetir... - dijo tranquilo, por eso no reclamaría, comería el de Len, Resuelto, Al entrar Ví a Nuestros Amigos Vocaloid, hay más, pero ellos viven en otras Mansiones... esta es la 1, Donde vivimos Len y yo, Miku, Kaito, luka, gakupo y Meiko (Que son los que conosco más, por cierto, cuando quiera el autor hablar, osea yo, voy a Usar lo Entre-parentesis) Nos habíamos sentado En una Mesa grande, la normal, tan buen olor salía de Ese postre que Los demás perdieron el apetito por lo que comían, es que Len cocina tan bien, saco el talento que yo debí tener... Miku tenía, puerro frio, Kaito, Solo tomaba leche y Estaba desesperado para que llegara el Maestro con sus helados, supongo, Luka, con Atún, pero no el de su gusto y Gakupo solo comía pasta... Así que Len dijo algo avergonsado, creo -Lo siento chicos, solo ha alcanzado para Rin y para Rin...- Dijo la Última parte, sabía que no comería mucho de lo que se sirvió, ¿Soy tan predecible? Le golpeé en la Cabeza, ¡No debe dejarme mal!... Empezé a comer, estaba delisioso... Len solo se cubría la cabeza, Mientras que los demás me veían, Pronto tendrán una visita de Sra. Aplanadora... Al terminar el mio len llevava un cuarto de el de Él , entonces con mi Cuchara, le empezaba a sacar, hasta que se acabo, -Estaba delicioso, Gracias Len- Eso fue todo para ver que Len simplemente sonrió... Fuí a dejar los Platos a la cocina... Cuando Luka dijo -Por dios que vestido tan Lindo!- Ella era de la era medieval y Mi vestido era de Princesa, Tenía lógica que le gustara -Gracias, me lo ha regalado y diseñado Len- Dije orgullosa, es que de verdad es el Mejor vestido que hay en el mundo... -Que buen diseño Len, por cierto, ¡Tu también vistes bien!- Claro, solo el traje, cuidado Luka, te pasaré la aplanadora más fuerte... -Gracias, me lo ha Comprado y regalado **Rin**- puso énfasis en mi nombre, ¡Así se hace Len!, Miku gritó -Como Olvidarlo- Sonrió desesperada -Feliz cumpleaños Rin y Len!- Dijo muy Desesperada fingiendo sonreir, no por Len el Idiota entendería que ellos lo olvidaran, Pero yo... Tengo una Aplanadora... -Kaito, creo que El maestro ha tardado con tus Helados, ¿Que tal los Iré a comprar?- Dijo desesperada Luka, Claro no me di cuenta... -Claro, pero yo te acompaño, solo yo escojo los de buena calidad...- Añadio Kaito -Solo Irás si voy contigo, nunca te dejaría a solas con Luka...- Dijo Gakupo también desesperado... Y partieron corriendo para decir al casi salir -Por cierto Rin, Len, Feliz cumpleaños! - y salieron corriendo... Meiko dijo Confundida -¿Acaso he sido la Única que Me he acordado?, Feliz cumpleaños Chicos- Claro, Meiko noEbria nunca me decepciona... -Pero yo y Rin nos hemos acordado- No tubo más respuesta que Unas Fuertes "Palmaditas" en el Hombro... de parte mia, -¿Donde ha hido Miku?- Dijo Len... mientras que Meiko dijo -A desaparecido mientras tarareabas esa canción y Rin pensaba- Aquella canción que tarareaba Len, ella no la Conocía, Pero Meiko parecía que si... -¿Que canción escuchas Len?- Pregunté inocentemente... -Ah, em... Una nueva que tengo que aprender... algo como "Spice"- ¡Solo! ¡Len no canta canciones sin mi! ¿Porqué? -Solo!?- Dije indignada, es Injusto -¡¿No te la han pasado a Tí?!- Dijo creo que Enojado, Ojalá que sea enojado! -¡No!?, Acaso nos van a separar?- Dije, estaba a punto de llorar -¡No pienso cantar aquello si no cantas tú!- Se había desesperado, talvéz porque sabía que corría riesgo de golpe, Pero no arruinaría su carrera, Además pensandolo bien, no era tan grave, Solo sería una Canción... Todo Seguiría igual... -No es para tanto Len... ¿La puedo escuchar?...- Dije para apaciguarlo, soy la Unica que se hacer eso -Si, claro- Me entregó lo audifonos, Yo no me Los Pone? ¡Que le Pasa!, los Tomé con brusquedad, como para mostrar mi enojo, _"Solo son mi diverción", "Solo te quiero a Tí"_ Esa se supone que era Meiko... ! ¡¿Que era esto?!, -Len, ¿Y que se supone que debes hacer?!- Dije tratando de ser Calmada... -Bueno, la verdad no he visto, pero me lo han enviado por Correo..- Pobre e Inocente Len, no ha entendido de Que trata la Canción... -Bueno ¡Vamos a Verlo!- Tomé suavemente su mano, para después jalarlo con fuerza y arrastrandolo a Nuestra Habitación, Él, se Metió rapidamente, en su Correo, que obiamente ya sabía la contraseña ect. Al apretar el Link y apareció algo totalmente ridículo, Len, Con Miku!, con Meiko!, ¡Que mierda!, y Para acabar con toda esta ridiculez, Tendría que ser Novia de Kaito! y Len trataría de Violarme! ¡Len jamás haría eso!... -Kyaaaaaaa!...- Gritó, Len, Que para colmo decía _**"Recuerda, que haz firmado que si o si harías esta canción" **_Le Golpeé en la Cara, -Lo haz firmado, ¡Acaso no lees lo que escribes! ¡O lo sabías! ¡Serás un Puto casanova!... Te odio... Te odio... - Me retiré de la habitación, no me interesaba cumpleaños ni que cuartos... se había vendido, y tendría que hacer poses eróticas con Meiko y Miku, con Meiko se entendía, ella nunca sentiría nada por su Len pero, Miku! Ella, siempre, era la más linda, La que cantaba mejor y nos Opacaban... ¿Que pasaba sí... Len se enamoraba de ella?, ¿Como me sentiría?, ¡No podría soportarlo!, me dolía imaginarme aquello, No dejaría a Len, Len desde que nació era Mio... no dejaría que posara como un Puto... Aunque admito que se vería Lindo así, Ya no me importa que pensar, talvez, este, nosé celosa... , Pero de que me sirve... Ya sé, Haré que Len sienta lo que siento yo, Saldré con algún tipo, y le Sacaré celos, además, quiero que se preocupe por Mí, Volveré a casa, paresco Novia abandonada, Talvéz, salgo con Kaito, el no me Ama, pero he visto que Le atraigo un poco... Talvéz Salga con Él y Len se sienta celoso, simplemente cuando hable conmigo sobre el tema... Termino con Él y se acabó, Si no se siente celoso, haré que lo haga... Volví a Casa, ya seca, Cuando llegó escucho un -"Sorpresa"- Habían hecho una Fiesta Sorpresa, tenía que ser amable,-Oh, gracias, no me lo Esperaba- Dije amable -Y Len- preguntó Luka, ya me hartaba, ¿Que se fijaba tanto en Len? -No lo sé, ¿No está con ustedes?- Me estaba preocupando, ¿Donde estaba Len?... -Fue detrás de ti, cuando saliste, nunca Te había visto peliar así con Él, ¿Que le hiciste cuando gritó?- Len, mi Len, estaba, solo, afuera, buscandome, Si le pasaba algo Iba a ser solo por mi culpa, ¿Que había hecho? -Yo, yo no le hice nada, solo al ver que es lo que tenía que hacer en el Maldito video Spice...- Miku quedó Algo impresionada, -Yo, yo participo en ese Video, pero no sé que tenía que hacer- -Bueno, pués revisa tu correo, ¿Acaso lo Haz visto Meiko?- -Si, si lo he visto, pero ahora no lo recuerdo- Debió estar hebría cuando lo vio, Miku, estaba asustada, Salió corriendo a revisar... Yo y los Chicos tratamos de Ir... Pero a la Mitad del Camino escuchamos un grito -Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!- Eso los Hizo apurar aunque lo suponía, para ver a después escuchar a los demás gritar -Ky..Kyaaaaaaa!, Que mierda!- Gritaron, había llegado, para ver la Maldita escena que me hacía querer golpearlas en la Cara... y estaba terminando con la Misma Frase_**"Recuerda que haz firmado que si o si harías esta canción" **_... Meiko estaba desesperada, no Haría eso con un pequeño -Que mente tan pervertida ha echo esto?- Dijo Gakupo, -Pues, no lo sé-, dijo Luka mientras Miku no Podía hablar, Tenía ganas de golpearla, pero no era su culpa de ser tan "Perfecta" Hubo un Momento de Silencio... Cada vez más ganas de golpearla, hasta que Miku se Levanto y Dijo -Necesito hablar contigo, Rin- Yo asentí pero debo admitir que nunca ví a Miku tan seria... Me llevo a Mi habitación y cerró, no se escucharía, nada... -Rin, de Veras, lo siento- Acaso entendía lo que sentía? ¡Que le pasaba! -Porqué?- Pregunté con un ligero tono de Ironía, ella quedó pensativa -Porque, bueno, es tu hermano, gemelo, y se que no te gusta verlo así , Conmigo, ni con Meiko, pero, aunque no te sirva, te hago una promesa de Amiga a Amiga, te Prometo que nunca, En toda mi vida Me Meteré con Len...- No pude aguantar más y sin entender porqué Me puse a Llorar... Tanto sufría por ello, Yo, yo, amo a Mi gemelo, yo no lo quiero con Otra que no sea yo... ¿Que estoy diciendo? ¿Es cierto? ¡Si lo es!, ¿Porqué el?... Porque no podía enamorarme de nadie más... La abrasé, -Gracias, Miku, tu siempre me entiendes, a veces cuando ni siquiera yo misma me entiendo...- -Rin, solo serán unas Escenas... no será nada importante, te lo he prometido... Ahora, ven, Anda a Abrir mi regalo..Pero primero seca esas Lagrimas de esos preciosos ojos Azules...- Entonces nos dirijimos, a la sala, Que parecía decorada improvisadamente, Y allí ella Me ofreció Una cajita Pequeña, muy bonita, pero derepente se alarmo, no sé porqué pero, me lo Arrebató de las Manos, -MeMejor, lo abres después- Dijo algo Asustada ¿Acaso todos me temen?, pero ya me lo había ofrecido y no iba a dejar que me lo arrebatara así como así, entonces se Lo quité con fuerza mostrandole que No me lo podría Quitar, se, soy pequeña.. Pero, En casa, solo me Gana Meiko, Pero a la Meiko con alcohol nadie la Respeta, Menos cuando se enoja, Ella cuando se enoja, me Gana solo con cliquear lo dedos, Solo me Apacigua Len y Meiko Furiosa... Entonces abrí La cajita con Delicadesa, si, ¡Soy delicada!, Y ví algo tierno, y muy lindo, Era una miniFigurilla de Len, era totalmente adorable, Claro que no coincidía con la Ocasión, pero aún así eso me Hizo reaccionar, Yo, estaba en casa, tibia, Mientras Len estaba afuera El el Frio buscandome, y estoy casi segura que no regresará hasta encontrarme... Y debo ir a encontrarlo.. Entonces Miku dijo -Son nuevas... - Tratando de arreglar lo que ha cometido, algo bueno, acaba de Ayudar a Len, Me dirijía hacía la Puerta, cuando Ella me Preguntó -¿Donde vas?- y yo solo le dije -A buscar al original- Y me retiré con solo oir -Miku Hatzune no compra cosas noOriginales!- Pronto entenderá a lo que me refería, Ahora tomé mi bicicleta, y me dispuse a subir, Primer Lugar: El parque en donde Ibamos a jugar de Pequeños... No estaba muy lejos, pero, allí suelo ir cuando estoy apenada, No estaba, problablemente ya me había buscado ahí, Fui en busca de Algunos Amigos de Vocaloid, nos reuniamos solo en el Insti, bueno, más a Mis amigas, es probable, que pensara que buscaría apoyo en ellas... Primero partió con Haku, -Haku haz visto a Len...- Dije ya Con un tono de desesperación, ¡Donde estaba Len! -¿Que? ¡Le ha pasado algo!- Creo que Haku siente algo por Él, ¡Ojala que no sea eso! -No, No sé, la verdad, si me ha Perdido-, pero, ¿Lo haz visto?- Dije, fusiosa con la chica... -No- Dijo simple, Me salté a Neru, pues, desde que supe que Gustaba de Len, no me agradaba y dejamos de Ser tan Amigas, eso Len lo sabía y aparte de que no le agrada, debió ir con otra chica, Gumi, Me dirijí a la Casa de Gumi Y iba entrando en Ella Cuando, estaba a Punto de tocar la Puerta y Veo que se Abre bruscamente, -Gracias, gumi, Que te vaya bien- Dijo una Voz algo seria y desesperada, era La voz de Len, ese Tipo, me había golpeado con la Puerta, Y me había dejado tirada en el piso, Adolorida, por solo abrir la puerta con brusquedad, brusquedad causada por la Rabia que yo había causado al salir... Así que esto, era una Probada de Mi propia Medicina, O un golpe que Se merecía Len por su idiotez... Len miro hacía donde estaba yo y se espantó, ha de pensar que te haré cuando pueda golpearte, Se agachó con una cara que no había visto en Él, Se agachó muy rapidamente y Me dijo -Oh, lo siento, ¿Estas Bien?, ¡Te he echo daño!, ¡Perdón por ser siempre tan despistado!- También se refería a lo De la canción... -¡Pero yo no debí haber reaccionado así!, Perdón por hacer esto!- Dije de verdad quería hacer las pases con Él -Perdón yo, se que, se que- Problablemente no sabía como decirme aquello -Que te molesta que haga eso en El video- Si, era cierto, pero ¿A que se refiere? ¡No me gusta! No no no! -Claro que no Me molesta, puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras- No sé por que digo esto, pero no quiero que tenga ni la leve sospecha de que... ¡Ni siquiera es cierto!.. -No, no es por eso, es Porque a Cualquier hermana, le, le molestaría que su hermano se Pusiera de Esa manera con varias mujeres, y, y contigo- Me estaba haciendo, diciendo cosas sin una pisca de vergüenza o Miedo... ¿Acaso lo había pensado antes?... -No te preocupes, Es, solo una Grabación, manchara un poco tu imagen, pero, yo ,yo sé que no pasará nada, aparte, Tu nunca harías eso- Dije tratando de comprometerlo a que no lo haría- El mi miro y Me ofreció su mano, Me traté de Levantar pero me costo bastante, Al final el no me respondió -Puedes Caminar?- Pregunto, creo que preocupado... -Creo que no- Dije, la Verdad, mi pierna No me respondía mucho, aunque no sentí dolor, Me miro algo extraño, su voz se agudizó, Me tomó y tocó la casa de Gumi, Gumi abrío rápido, Y puso un rostro algo sorprendido, De inmediato Llevó a Len a su habítación, Gracias a Dios que conmigo y Me pusieron en su cama, Gumi dijo - Ire por mi botiquín- ¿Que era tan grave?, -Rin lo siento, ¿Te duele mucho?- Dijo un Desesperado Len, Yo no sentía dolor, nada -No, no te disculpes, no sabías- No entendía que tanto -Oh, Rin de Veras, todo es mi culpa, mira, ya es tarde, te he arruinado tu cumpleaños- Había olvidado que hoy es nuestro cumpleaños -Nuestro- Le dije, -¿Que hora es?- El estaba asustado -Son, las 5 de la tarde- No era tan tarde, -Aún podemos hacer varias cosas- El tomó mi pierna, levantandola Con mucho cuidado, La puso sobre la suya, Me gustaba sentir su calor, con cuidado empezó a retirar mi pantimedia, Allí pude ver que Tenía una Herida grande y Profunda, No sé como me Pude golpear tan fuerte si el golpe no lo fue tanto, Gumi llegó con un Botiquín... -Len, yo no sé hacer esto, me pone nerviosa- Len asintió -Ok, Gumi, Yo puedo- Entonces Gumi le entregó aquello, Len lo Abrió y Primero Sacó como una Toallitas Húmedas, y con mucho cuidado Limpió, Mi herida, desde allí Me empezó a Sentir el dolor, Pero no me Quejé, después me Echó algo blanco, y después me cubrió con gasa, todo muy delicado, no entiendo por qué se sentía tan culpable... Len tomó su teléfono y marcó un número, -Hola, Me gustaría Encargar un Auto a La dirección _ #_ Si, de inmediato, porfavor, gracias, Adiós.- Supongo que era una Llamada... Gumi miraba algo preocupada, -Gumi, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Gumi dijo algo dulce -Claro, lo que sea- ¡¿Qué estaba queriendo decir?! ¡No se le ocurra! La miré fulminaldola, Nadie más que Yo, Len es Mio!.. -Gracias Gumi, Qusiera que le Guardaras La bicicleta A Rin por hoy, Mañana, la Vengo a Buscar- Dijo calmado, ¿Cuantas admiradoras tiene mi Gemelo? Espero que ninguna, ¿Por qué me comporto así?, Hablaría con Él más tarde, escuchamos el sonido de una Bocina y Len rapidamente me tomo y se despidió de Gumi, solo A palabra -Adiós Gumi, Gracias- Dijimos al Unísono y nos retiramos... Parecía que no le pesaba... Estaba más fuerte y Lindo, ¿Por Qué tenía que ser su hermano y no Novios? ¡Por qué! El me situó con cuidado en La parte trasera, Y después cerró, abrió en el otro lado Y puso Mi cabeza en sus Piernas, Me sonrojé, Creo que El también, Simplemente me aferré a su pierna, Tibia pero algo dura, -Que haremos Ahora?- Pregunté Era muy temprano y no quería estar aburrida en Nuestro cumpleaños, -Bueno, Podemos Jugar video Juegos, O te llevo a Pasear en la Aplanadora, O simplemente conversamos, Como te guste...- Dijo amable -Bueno, me gustaría, Ver la Fiesta que nos Tienen preparados los Chicos en casa y, después Quiero conversar... Para después dormir al lado tuyo...- Len enrojeció, solo por que el chofer nos Miro raro... Rapidamente llegamos a Casa, el chofer me tenía harta... Entonces el me Tomó, admito que me gustó que me tomara, Y me llevó a casa, adentro, Los chicos quedaron algo sorprendidos por la escena, me gustaba estar cerca de Él, era comodo, tibio y Acogedor... -Bueno, por fin llegaron, ¿No estubieron haciendo otra cosa?- Pregunto nuestra mal pensada Meiko, Nos sonrojamos, es que es imposible evitarlo, -Ahora, ¿Que le paso a Rin en la Pierna?- Preguntó Gakupo, Len le Miro mal, No se porqué (Porque le estaba mirando a su hermana, claro, Rin no se dio cuenta) -Bueno, ahora pueden abrir sus regalos- Dijo Miku, que ya sonaba aburrida... - -Si claro- Dijo Len mirandome, Uh! que Lindo, -Primero el Mio- dijo Kaito... Entrego un regalo por mientras Que Len me situaba en el sofá, mientras que yo me aferré a Él, soñara, que Me iba a Alejar de Él si estaba tan comoda, Entonces de Quedó sentado de La misma posición de Antes, Aún, sonrojado, Len, Me lo entregó sabiendo que amo abrir los Regalos, Entoces, Ví que era nuestro último single, Pensé que aún no se conseguía, Pero era Genial ,La foto fue una que una Vez sacamos, por aburrimiento, salimos tan bien, que decidimos entregarla para ver si la querían, y La han puesto de portada, -Gracias Kaito- Volvimos a decir en Unísono, Mientras Luka lo retiró de Mi mano y lo puso en una Radio, había salido muy bien, Después Miku Le pasó el regalo a Len y Me devolvió el Mio, Len aceptó y Lo abrió, Era tan facil de adivinar, pero a mi no me había pasado por la cabeza, era una tierna minifigurilla mia, La lógica de Miku se basaba, que a nosotros Nos Gustaría más uno del otro, siempre hacía regalos intercambiados... A Len pareció gustarle, -De veras, Gracias Miku- -Igualmente- Atiné en responder, no estaba segura de si le había agradecido antes... Len movía unas Piezas haciendo un divertido baile, Mientras Yo hacía que la Figurilla de Len golpeara a La mia, Las Rin's deben golpear a Los Len's... Después Meiko Pasó a Entregar una Pequeña, muy pequeña cajita... -Bueno, aquí teneís Len- y Luego de La mesa sacó una Botella de Alcohol y me la Entregó -Sabemos que serás la Proxima Meiko de la Familia- ¡Pero que estaba pensando! podría ser, pero la diferencía de edad es muy poca, Cuando Meiko muera yo estaré cerca... Pero no podía ser maleducada, así que solo La recibí... Pero Len se Había quedado Frío, Y al ver su rostro Quedé paralizada, ¿Que le había entregado Meiko?... Len después solo sonrió un Le dijo -Gracías- Yo aún no captaba, era una llave, ¿Una llave!? , Me iban a Apartar de Len! ¡Maldita Meiko! Siempre da los Peores regalos... Pero solo guardé silencio, pues, ¿No era tan grave? Si grito como histérica pensaran que me Gusta... Y aunque así fuera, nade debe saberlo... Es Malo... Pero ya se las arreglaría para dormir con Él... -Tranquilos, es la habitación de al lado, Le he puesto una Puerta para que estén más Juntos, Solo, los separará una Puerta, la, habitación se duplicó por si les Incomodaba Algo, Menos las cosas Privadas, es solo para que esten más cómodos...- Dijo creo que tratando de que viera la Cosas de otra Manera, Mi rostro no se debe ver muy agradable, Len me Miró algo espantado, -Tranquila, seguiremos igual de Juntos como siempre...- Eso no era cierto, ¡No lo era!, -No mientas Len- Dije enojada... Pero aún así, no quería que pasara lo que pasó en un momento... Así que empecé a calmarme... Luka se acercó a mi con una Sonrisa que parecía tallada en su cara, Hasta daba un poco de Miedo -Tranquilos, comprendo- Dije para que se apasiguara el Lugar -Bueno, Vean el Mio- Dijo Luka, Ya más calmada, Entregó Dos cajas, Idénticas, Así que al Abrirla Ví que Era un teléfono, Len tenía el mismo Modelo, Los dos, Amarillos, Como si fueran hechos para Nosotros, -Bueno, este es un Teléfono muy poco Común, Tiene las Cualidades de Que Se escucha La Música Muy fuerte, y que si le falta batería a Uno, tiene un programa que el Otro le Traspasa, claro, solo de Esa Marca, además, Fue muy dificil encontrar uno Amarillo... Y si se les Pierde un cargador, pueden Usar el del Otro!- Dijo anímicamente Mientras Gakupo entregaba Un Sobre, Igualmente Idéntico mientras Yo decía -Gracías Luka!- y se Solo asentía, La verdad, ninguno de los dos Tenía teléfono, Ya que, la última vez Len los Tenía en el Bolsillo, y Yo me enojé y Lo quería aplanar, entonces al intentar aplanarlo, Aplané el Pantalón de Len con Las cosas, y después fue Corriendo en Ropa interior por todos Lados... ¡Fue muy divertido! , Al verlo vi como Enrojecía y Mostraba una Leve Sonrisa, Probablemente recordaba lo Mismo... Entonces Abrimos el regalo que no esntregó Gakupo, Cuando lo abríamos dijo -Son los Accesorios, nos Pusimos De acuerdo...- Entonces al verlo, Había una Carcaza (No sé de que otra manera se dice, por si no saben es Como el forro que se le ponen a los teléfonos) Con la Impresión de Nosotros dos, con Amarillo, Repito, echo para nosotros, Un Colgante (Es como el cosito que ponen algunos colgando en el teléfono, Que mal Lexíco tengo XD) El mio con La cabeza de Len y el de Él con mi cabeza, Se veía divertido... Me hizo reir -Nos alegra que te gustara- Dijo Luka, hablando por Gakupo, Mientras que Len sonreía, Poníamos los Accesorios en el teléfono, Len movia Mi cabeza en Miniatura, Como un gatito con Lana (No se si entienden, sorry si no), Entonces Comimos un poco, No hubo mucha charla, y Len, parecía Relajado sin Una Yo histérica... Al pasar el Rato, me había cansado, Entonces dije -Gracias, ha estado genial, pero me he cansado, Así que yo me retiro...- Sonreí y me Fuí a Mi habitación, En el baño que compartíamos, Tomé mi cepillo y contemplé el de Él, pensar, que allí estubo su boca... ¡No pienses Así, es tu Gemelo!..., Después Me saqué la ropa, para contemplar mi hiperPlana yo, ¿Alguna vez tendré novio?, no, Soy feliz sola... Bueno, con la Compañia de Mi gemelo... , Sin pensarlo más, Giré la Llave de la ducha, Y me Metí allí... -Vivía una Reina de catorce años de Edad...- Tarareaba, una Canción, una de mis preferidas, hasta, Bueno, la Parte en que Len se Enamora de Miku... ¡Maldita sea!, en un arrebato de rabía golpeé la Loza de la ducha, -Ay!- Se me escapó un gritillo, no tenía sangre en el codo, pero estaba morado, y no podía flexionarlo, Hoy, en Nuestro cumpleaños, ha sido un Día detestable, Me he golpeado dos veces, supe la Pésima idea de La coreografía de Len, (No quiero ofender, si te gustó la canción, es tu gusto, pero Rin la detesta, bueno, lo que yo pensaría que pensaría Rin, No me entiendo XD) Me salí de allí. y al darme cuenta, no había traído me Pijama... Escuche unos desesperados -Rin, Rin! ¡Donde estás!- Era Len, Ese siempre tan preocupado Len... -Estoy en el baño... Len, traeme por favor Mi pijama...- Ví que no había toalla, -Y, y una Toalla!- Grité... Mientras que me dí cuenta que estaba desnuda, y ahora, mi gemelo ya no me ve de Desnuda... Pero no tenía con qué taparme... -Len, cuando entres, Gira tu cabeza y no me mires ¿Ok?!- Grité con todas mis Fuerzas -Ok...- dijo con voz temblorosa, ha de saber que habrá estado pensando... Abrió la puerta si seguir mi indicación, pero giró su cabeza de Inmediato, sonrojado y yo tratando de tapar mis partes... También sonrojada... -Yy la toalla- -No hay- dije media cortante -¿Y no tenias con que taparte?- -No- Dije... Eso acaso era un sermón... espero que no -Y que, antes...- No pude terminar la frase ya que me interrumpió -Antes era Antes, y ahora tienes que tomar esto y dejarme Ir- Dijo algo enojado, no me gusta el Len enojado, me hace sufrir, Lo tomé y El se fué, sin mirar y con los Ojos cerrados con fuerza... Me sequé rápido, y me puse mi pijama, tenía que hablar con Él... Mientras Me cepillaba el pelo el había entrado a la ducha, pero esta vez más calmado, aunque no me dirijió la palabra... Me sequé con el secador... Mientras Sentí que frio hacía, Y contemple con pena Esa puerta, en, en el otro lado dormiría, no, no al lado mio, y hacía frio, empezé a sollosar, Aparte me dolia mi brazo... Que esta vez parecía estar más morado que antes y aún no lo podía mover... Len entró por mi puerta para poder entrar a su nueva habitación, Frotándose su largo cabello rubio con una toalla... Pero yo, solo cubría mi cara, no quería que me viera llorar... -¡Rin!- Grito de nuevo, no soy la única bipolar... -¡Que te haz hecho en el brazo!- Dijo algo alarmado... -Yo seguía cubriendo mi rostro... -Me me golpeé con el baño- dije tratando de disimular mi voz de llanto... -¿Estás llorando?- dijo serio -No- nombre cortante -A, entonces descubre tu cara- dijo aún serio -No quiero- dije sin mas intento... -Entonces lo haré yo- dijo con un tono un poco más dinámico... Tomó mi brazo y levantó mi cabeza, para ver mi rostro rojo cubierto de lagrimas y unos ojos extremadamente turquesa... -¿Te duele mucho?, ¿Lo puedes mover?- Preguntó amable... -No, en ninguna de las dos- dije ya mas calmada, -Intenta- dijo mas serio... Traté pero eso hizo que me doliera más, aparte el hielo me estaba perforando los huesos... No pude -Mmm... mañana te llevaré al doctor... Trata de dormir... Y por favor, Trata de tener mas cuidado- Aquella ultima frase no sonaba como un sermón, sinó como una súplica... A lo cual asentí, el Me abrazó con cuidado, como un buenas Noches para dirijirse a su habitación -No, no te vayas- dije de nuevo apenada... -Tienes frio?- dijo preocupado, la verdad, como dije, si, de verrdad tenía frio -Si- dije, -bueno, te haz golpeado en la pierna y en el brazo, creo que te debo un favor, además, es tu cumplaños y tienes frio... en cuanto MeikoChan no se de cuenta...- y en eso me tapó muy bien y se recostó a mi lado, abrazandome con cuidado, el estaba calentito... y suave... me acurruqué con fuerza a su lado, y con mi mano buena, apreté su camisa, en caso que se quisiera ir, pero al ver que solo dormia... rapidamente entré en sueño... Al despertar vi Mi cabeza muy húmeda, y Len babeando... Me había babeado la cabeza, Pobresito, debía estar cansado... Eso a cualquier chica le debía dar Asco, pero a mi no, cualquier cosa que fuera de Len no me daba asco, en cuanto no fuera descortes... Y nunca era descortes, eso no lo conseguiría de ninguna otra chica..., claro que algún día se alejará de mi, como todo el mundo cuando consigue pareja... Se casará, tendrá hijos, y yo, yo supongo que quedaré como Meiko, soltera... No pude evitar llorar, Pues, perder a Len era perder todo, perder casi todo de Mi... Pero, en cuanto pueda arreglarmelas, nosé, si arruinar su cita, o Ponerme antipática, Talvéz Me odie, pero en el fondo también me querrá... Vá, si Len quiere hacer algo, que lo Haga, no soy quien para impedirselo, pero no quiero ser como Meiko (No quiero ofender a los que le gusta Meiko, ¡A mi también!, pero lo que yo pienso que pensaría Rin, es que a ella le agradaba pero quería otro estilo de vida) Talvéz, cuando Len tenga alguna relación amorosa, yo me buscaré una, así no me quedo atrás... Seguía Llorando, Perderlo era, lo más doloroso que hay... -Sfx..- empecé a solllosar... Y mi pecho se agitaba, por la falta de respiración... -Rin?, ¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Len semidormido... -Nada, Len solo duerme- dije con esa voz que cambia a Llorar... Olvidaba aquello. El se movió ligeramente, en ese momento recordé que estaba Lastimada... El no lo había olvidado... No alcansé a cubrime la cara y no pude girarme... -Vuelves a llorar... Que te duele- dijo muy serio, como cansado, le estaba incomodando -Nada Len, no me duele- -Pero por algo lloras, ¿Estás triste?- Preguntó algo mas amable... Ya no lo podía negar -Un poco- dije con un tono de Animo, aunque no pude fingirlo... -Porqué...- dijo serio, Len siempre es tan serio, pero tan Amable y Dulce.. -Solo pensaba- dije, bueno, podría pensar mal si le digo que me duele Que algún dia se aleje de Mi y que tenga una Mujer y Hijos ¡Que me hierve la sangre cuando lo imagino con una Mujer! -¿Que pensabas?- -No pienso decirte!- dije algo enojada, pero la verdad, no lo estaba... -Ok... no me digas, pero, porfavor, no sufras, entiende que me duele verte sufrir...- Es tan dulce... La verdad, la tipa que lo tenga tiene mucha suerte... Suerte que tuve casi totalmente todos estos años... soy una Mal agradecida, talvéz no debería golpearlo, si supiera que cada vez que me golpeo o lloro es por Él... La verdad, siento, Rabia y desesperación de no poder hacer nada prudente cuando veo a Len con otra chica, Si no fuera mi gemelo, serían celos, pero como lo es, es otra cosa, creo... Le sonreí, para que se calmara... si es esa su lógica... -Rin, no me quiero levantar Aún- Eso era muy común en Len... -Pero debemos ir Al doctor- Añadió... -No es necesario, me siento mejor, podemos ir en la tarde- Dije tranquila, -Rin, ¿Te puedo hacer una Pregunta?- -Claro- Le dije sin pensar -¿Gustas de alguien?- dijo muy formal... Pero no tan serio... La verdad, no estaba segura... Si el, no fuera mi gemelo, estaría totalmente enamorada, pero como no lo es... -No estoy segura...- dije sinceramente y Añadí -Y tú, ¿Quien te gusta?- Dije más confiada... De repente enrojeció, mucho, esa tipa debe ser maravillosa -Eso no tete incumbe- Dijo tembloroso, debe saber que si me dice la Mataré... -Porfavor dime...- dije rogando, siempre me contaba las cosas cuando rogaba... -No quiero, tu no me contaste porqué llorabas- -Si, si te conté, dije que era algo que pensaba- -Pero no lo que pensabas- Dijo ahora algo enfadado pero aún sonrojado... -Pero te conté algo, así que dame una Pista..- Dije en tono mas Juguetón... -Ok- respondió algo más dinámico -Bueno, es la chica Más Linda y talentosa que hay- dijo muy sonrojado... Probablemente era Miku... -Y su voz?- pregunté sin tono de desagrado... -Es la voz más bella que he oido y creo que oiré- Era Miku, y lo peor, es que ha dicho que es más linda que yo, que canta y tiene más talentos que yo !, Le golpeé con mi brazo bueno un Puñetazo en la Cara, como se atreve a decirme eso?! Lo bajé de la cama ¡Maldito! -Como eres tan Estúpido!, y lo dices así como así, no te importa que me hayas pasado a llevar en todo sentido!?- Me bajé de la cama,ella estaba pegada a la Pared, así que tube que pasar por el lado de Len, pero cuando lo hacía tropezé -Maldita pierna- dije por bajo, Len estaba, Atónito, no sé porqué solo se que en cuanto pude Me levanté... Y fuí rápido a escoger mi ropa... Era una faldita Azul, y una Blusa de manga Larga Naranja, Una sudadera con cierre blanca y unas Panty's Blancas... Mi ropa interior, y me Fuí a Bañar, esta vez revisando que hubieran toallas, es increible todo lo que puedo hacer con una Mano, Gracias a Dios Me lastime El brazo izquierdo... ya que soy derecha... ¡Porqué estoy celosa de Miku!... Quisiera ser ella... ¿Acaso me gusta verdaderamente mi gemelo? lo podría confirmar, Porque ultimamente se me desvian los ojos a cosas que no debería ver, lo encuentro maravilloso en todo sentido y pienso cosas que no debería pensar?... Pensar en ridiculeses... como en la junta de Todos los Vocaloids, eramos pequeños, y jugamos a La botella, Por rara cosa, me tocó besar a Len, y no queríamos, fue la Primera vez que me había sonrojado y visto el sonrojo en el En ese Momento pensé que era pura vergüenza, Pero desde que lo besé, pensar que ese fue nuestro primer beso, y que tenía edad par saber lo que hacía y lo que significaba, desde ese momento... pensé que lo que pensaba desde los 11 era Algo malo, no solo la conexión de gemelos, pero lo planteé en duda y lo puse como confusión... Ahora me doy cuenta de que Lo Amo, pero no de esa manera de amar, sino la Incorrecta, y que no soy correspondida... ya que gusta de Miku, es, la unica que encaja con lo que me ha descrito... ¡No puede haber otra!... (La verdad, miku es genial, pero varios encajan con la descripción, la cosa es que ha Rin se le había metido en la cabeza que Miku y Len tenian algo desde que vio la coreografía de Spice) Y que no puedo hacer nada si no soy correspondida... por lo menos que sea feliz... (Parece teleserie Mexicana :s) Si es que puede sin mí... Porque yo no lo soy sin el y tampoco soy la egoista, pero si el quiere hacerme sufrir que lo haga, ya no tengo nada... Por mientras que me bañaba... Me incomodaba no poder usar el otro brazo, pero iría al doctor sola... Talvéz con algún chico... Que digo! yo no haré sufrir a Len, yo no soy la Mala... ¡Es él! Me salí rápido, me sequé y me pusé la ropa, eso costó bastante...(Perdón si me salto muchos detalles, pero da flojera describir todos los problemas que tenía con el brazo) Lista ya... Llamé a Luka, tenía algo de Rabía con Meiko... -Luka! ¡Porfavor ven!- grité con una Voz acongojada, de nuevo había llorado, de nuevo por Él... Luka vino de inmediato... -Rin, ¿Porqué lloras?- -De ayer que estoy con el brazo herido no lo Puedo mover, y, y me duele- Dije de manera a que diera a explicar porqué se suponía que lloraba -Hay, Rin, lo siento, Yo, Gakupo y Miku- El ultimo nombre me enfureció... -Tenemos que grabar un single con otros vocaloids, pero, esta libre Len- Otro golpe de Ira... Que Luka porfavor pare de hablar -Ha pasado algo?- Tenía que preguntar... -Me he enojado, el sabrá porqué si quieres preguntar- Dije muy irritada... Estaba a Punto de explotar -Bueno, también esta Kaito, se, que a Él le encantaría acompañarte- dijo en tono sugestivo... ¿Acaso sabía algo? Da igual... -Ok, gracias Luka, hablaré con Kaito- Me retiré, lo mas rápido que me permitió mi pierna, Kaito estaba en Cena, como todos menos Len y yo... Me dirijí hacía Kaito -Kaito, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- dije normal... -Claro- Respondió en mi tono... -Necesito que me lleves al Hospital, no puedo mover mi brazo...- dije aún siguiendo el tono como un juego -¿Que te ha pasado?- dijo con un Ligero cambió -Ayer me golpeé en la ducha, pero no me dolía tanto- El miro algo enfadado -Y Len no te llevó ayer- -Es que dije que no me dolia y además estabamos cansados- Claro, hasta cuando estoy enfadada con Len lo defiendo... -Bueno,- dijo obsevando mi codo... -Parece una Torcedura pero no puedo asegurar nada, Vamos- dijo... Sin terminar su helado, Eso ni por Meiko lo hacía, debía estar preocupado... Y caminamos a La puerta, -Hasta pronto chicos!- Dijo enérgico y Yo asentí... entonces salimos afuera mientras veía como Luka y gakupo disimulaban unas risitas, No había nada de Malo en salir con Un amigo, nada porque Len sufriera ¿Cierto?, además, Len no me ama... -Que tal si pasamos de vuelta por unos helados?- -Claro!- dije entusiasta, amo el helado de Naranja... Eso me dio la ecena de Len y Yo comiendo nuestro "Narana Split"... Un raro presentimiento pasó por Mi... Pero se alejó rápido... -Hemos Llegado- (Iban en auto, olvidé escribirlo, sorry) Me ayudó a Bajarme de su Auto azul (Tiene 19) A lo cual solo sonreí, -Que Kaito tan cortés- Dije en tono divertido, a lo cual me respondió con una sonrisa... Entramos a Una Sala... Donde el Doctor dijo -Bueno Srta. - Miró su libreta -Kagamine Rin, Le haremos un chequeo General- Yo asentí -Bueno, Primero Le mediré... Quetesé los Zapatos... Me los quité... -Mmm... Un metro, cincuenta y ocho centimetros, Bien para tener 14, ahora subase a esto- Me subí -41 kg., Perfecto para su Estatura, ahora el Pulso- Me pusieron unos aparatos- -Tu pulso está muy alto, estás algo tensa- -Es, es que tube una discusión- Fue lo que pude decir -Te pones nerviosa muy seguido?- Preguntó el doctor -Pues, si, bastante- No creo que Kaito sacara conclusión... -Pues, arregla ese problema, va muy contradictorio a tu salud..- Pues, no creo que controle mis sentimientos... - ahora veamos ese Brazo, Mmm... va Bien, Pasado mañana ya lo podrás mover totalmente, por ahora, Trata de no moverlo y no lo expongas al sol... Así que quedate en casa... Yo asentí... Tu pierna esta casí curada, estás muy saludable y te sanas rápido... Ve donde la enfermera para que te ponga Un pequeño Yeso, solo para que no lo flexiones, mañana ven y te lo quitan... - Sacó una Hoja y se La entregó a Kaito, -Vayan a La sala 27 y muestren ese papel, Adiós, que les Vaya bien- -Adiós- Dije con un -Adiós- de Parte de Kaito nos retiramos a La sala 27, Bueno Al entrar ví A una enfermera bastante Guapa, Kaito se Hubiera acercado, coqueteado y nosé, pero ni, nisiquiera le había visto un atractivo, ¿Que había pasado con al Kaito pervertido?... Da lo mismo... La enfermera me puso el Yeso y nos Fuimos... Primero me Llevo a Una heladería muy cercana, parecía saber donde se ubicaban todas las heladerías de Esta región, -Bueno, ¿Que sabor?- Preguntó Kaito... -Naranja, porfavor- el asintió, -Kashe, porfavor Mi helado de siempre y Uno de Naranja- No pude evitar Reir, Se sabía el nombre del vendedor, y el vendedor sabía Que helado le gustaba... -Claro Kaito, toma... - Dijo, -Con Chispas, Salsa...- -No, nada Gracias- Dije... entonces fuimos de Regreso al Auto, -Gracias Kaito, de veras, me alegra poder contar con un buen Amigo como tú- Dije, era lo menos que podía decir, Y, además, ya no estaba tan enojada, aunque.. ¡Miku!, porqué Len se tenía que enamorar (No sé que le dió a Rin con Miku) porqué no podía quedarse conmigo, ¡Por qué! -Rin, ¿Te pasa algo?- Giré mi cabeza, -No, nada- dije tranquila -Solo decia, porque estabas Chocando los dientes, Nunca había visto a un tía tan enojada- dijo Algo extrañado, pero no le respondí, No quería enojarme con él cuando estaba agradecida... Llegamos a Casa y yo Aún no terminaba mi helado... Aunque... Helado en Invierno... Estaba algo irritada, Cuando entramos a Casa, Vimos A un Len solo y exasperado, pero Derepente cambió su rostro a uno pasivo, pero, Extraño... -Hola Len- dijo Kaito algo Complicado... -Hola- dijo Len muy calmado, extrañamente calmado, ya que a veces se desesperaba al Verme, lejos de Él, al igual yo, pero mi Ira es algo complicada... -Hola Len- dije yo, tratando de ver que Le pasaba... -Hola- Dijo sin el más minimo relieve en su voz... ¿Qué le pasaba?... -Estás bien?- pregunté, nunca había visto a Len así -Si- decía cortante, Le susurré a Kaito -Gracias, Pero necesito hablar a solas Con mi hermano, si no es Molestía- el respondió en mi tono -Claro, no hay drama- y se retiró... Me dirijí al Sofá en el que se Veía calmado... Le toqué su frente, normal... -Te sientes bien?- pregunté con un ligero tono de Ironía, por si es que era otra cosa menos grave... -Si, muy bien- Dijo serio... -No, algo te pasa- dije un poco más seria, ¡Me estaba desesperando! ¿Que le pasaba? ¡Mato al que le hizo algo! -Estoy muy bien Rin, la enferma eres tú no Yo- Me hizo enfadar... -A ya se... Miku tiene Novio... Claro ahora solo te interesa ella!- dije, pero el me miro algo Exasperado, -Miku no me gusta! Quien te ha dicho eso- ¿Que? Miku no le gusta... Estoy atónita, debo saber quien Es esa tipa afortunada y Maldita... -Ella es la Única perfecta, Y Linda...- Dije la verdad no le encontraba lógica que fuera otra... -Rin, eso no tiene Lógica, además, aún no comprendo aquel golpe que me haz dado esta Mañana- Que quería que dijera... me da Igual... No -Es, es que no soporto escucharte hablar así de una Chica!- Len no me respondió, solo se sonrojaba y pensé que no respiraba, pero después vi que lo hacía y muy rápido -Len, te sientes Mal...Vamos al doctor- -No- dijo Normal... Mientras seguía sonrojado... Le toqué la frente -Ardes!- -Rin, ¿Me puedes decir quien te gusta?- Dijo muy serio... tanto Que me asusté un poco -Solo si me dices Tú- dije en respuesta a lo cual Habrá silecio, lo cual significaría un retórito no pero en vez de Eso se calmó y dijo algo más entusiasta -Mira, que tal si nos damos Pistas...- Eso me extraño, yo siempre daba ese tipo de iniciativas... Asentí... -Parto yo- dijo... -Dime tres cosas sobre Él- yo quedé pensativa, diría cosas dificiles que tal véz no pueda descubrir -Es muy Lindo... Amable y Dulce...- Bien!, esa eran las cosas que me gustaban de Él... pero dudo que se haya dado cuenta Me tocaba -Ahora Tú- Quedó pensativo -Es, testaruda, la Mas Linda... pero no es Muy refinada que digamos...- ... Meiko? No... Nosé... Apuesto a que no quiere que sepa... El quedó pensativo -Dime algo que solo tú y el sepan- Eso era dificil de responder sin que se diera cuenta... -Hay varias cosas... Creo que se casi todo sobre Él- Creo que eso era Muy facil... Pero seguía Pensativo-Ahora una Cosa Muy común en ella- Dije... Si era Luka, Ya vería que Lindo quedaría su pelo Rosa... Esa pregunta la haría adivinar... -Disfruta verme sufrir- ¿Quien hace eso?, ¡El disfruta en verme sufrir! ¿Se gusta a si mismo? -Te gustas?- El enrojeció, mi pregunta no era tan ridícula... -Bueno, en parte... pero no- No lo comprendo -Es Kaito?- Dijo de Nada... -No!, nunca me ha Gustado Kaito, Len, no pienses tonterías...- Ese Kaito es amable pero es muy pervertido -Es Luka...- -No! Rin nunca me gustaría Luka- Entonces quien... -No comprendo Len, Porfavor dime quien es!- dije desesperada, esto me Está matando! -Porqué te interesa tanto?!- Dijo con una Voz reclamona y chillona... Le golpeé... -Quieres saber porqué... ¡Porque tengo celos de esa tipa!.. Me quitará a **Mi Len**... y se lo llevará, me dejará sola... ¡Tendrán sexo!, Hijos y yo me quedaré estancada... Porque yo no respiro si no estoy a tu lado... Me desespera, y Odio a Esa tipa, ¡La odio!, Cada vez que te Imagino lejos de Mi lloro, se que soy egoísta pero... Tu eres mi vida, y ella lo amenasa todo, no,no entiendo, Porqué ella me supera en todo, Talvéz, como antes yo fuera La más Linda, la que canta mejor como tu decias... Pero apareció esa Maldita tipa y lo arruinó todo, Además... Todas son más lindas que yo... y nunca me querrás porque soy tu Puta gemela!- Tomé aire -¿Acaso no te haz dado cuenta de que los celos me comen por dentro y por fuera!?, solo quiero saber su nombre para Matarla, o amenasarla para que se vaya, y así te quedes a mi lado, Por siempre, pero no, no puedo ser Así, Aunque la Odie con toda mi alma... Tú debes ser feliz con quien tu quieras... Ahora, que de una puta vez lo dije todo, me retiro para no cagar más tu vida...- Lo que dije, lo debía decir, yo sabía ello desde mucho, pero me costaba reconocerlo... soy solo un estorbo... Subí a mi habitación, ordenaré mis Maletas y me retiro de Vocaloid, me voy lejos... Escuché a alguien subiendo las escaleras, probablemente Len, yo ya Tomaba algo de la ropa que tenía, en pensar que aquella corta conversación había durado más de diez Minutos... aún lo encontraba pronto como para una despedida... de veras que lo echaría de Menos... Len entró a mi habitación -Primera vez que veo a Una persona que se odie tanto a sí misma como hasta el Límite de querer Matarse- ¿Que quiso decir? ¿Acasó le Gusto?... Estaba roja a Punto de tomate... a igual que Él... -Te gusto?- esa pregunta con algo de seriedad se transformo en Una sonrisa, Debió resultar embarasoso tener que estar a mi lado sin demostrar otro afecto que fuera Lejos de lo común, talvéz por eso ha evitado hacer tantas cosas conmigo... -Claro que si, dime a quien no le gustaría la Joven- decó mucho la palabra Joven... Pués antes decia eso pero me Nombraba niña... ¿Que habrá querido decir? continuó -Más Bella y Talentosa que hay en la Faz de La tierra- (Si encuentras a Alguien mejor, no te ofendas, es solo que lo que yo pienso que piensa Len, es que su hemana es la Joven mas Bella y talantosa en la faz de la tierra)En todo ese monento (dramático) No nos dimos ni un Ligero toque de Manos... Era una Emoción y alegría inmensa... Pero tengo desconfianza de que nada más se pueda hacer... solo, Hablar... Ya que, todo esto estaba Mal, yo, no debo, estar con Él, pero quiero... Y no sé si ese Len tan serio y correcto esté dispuesto a Seguir.. Pero, de repente, El me agarró por la cintura... Aún recuerdo de que cuando pequeños me había aguarrado por la Cintura Muchas Veces... pero esta vez tenía algo de diferente... Miré hacía atrás, recibiendo, Un beso en la Mejilla... Muy suave, casi como una Mera proposición de continuar con esto que había alguna vez pasado por nuestras Mentes y si fue intensivicando, hasta controlar, casi todo... Esa cosa extraña, era la que yo sentía... Amor, no sé si me arriesgo a esto, talvéz, alguna vez peliamos y se corte todo para siempre... -Len, lo que nosotros sentimos no es Bueno...- Dije tratando de explicarme... El ligeramente Me soltó... y se sentó en la cama... -Yo, no haré nada que no apruebes, Rin- Sabía eso... pero yo quería... y, al parecer el también... -Es, que es Lindo, pero no se si podamos con esto...- dije, diría todo lo que pensaba, esto se arreglaría de una Buena vez... -Yo creo que si, por lo menos, lo mio no es un capricho... Si solo puedo tomarte de La mano, conversar y pasar tiempo juntos, eso está muy bien para Mi... Lo que no quiero es que te alejes- No quería acerlo sufrir, pero, No es bueno... y creo que la decisión la debo tomar Yo... -Y, ¿Algo intermedio...- -Dime tu propuesta- dijo sereno... En eso enrojecí por completa... Pues pensar en Nombrar la Palabra "Beso" no estaba Bien, pero no dejaría Mal ni al Gustar ni al Deber... Pero preferí mejor no decirlo... Entoces tomé aire, mucha fuerza de voluntad, fuerza y Me impulse a Su rostro, la verdad, cerré lo ojos, por Miedo a su Expresión, Pero sentí... el pulso de sus Labios contra Los Mios, Fue, simplemente un coche de Labios, Nos abrazamos... Y de allí,movi mi cabeza y la coloqué en su hombro... Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro... Esto, no era Malo... Pero tampoco bueno... Era Agradable y me proporciona una Alegria Muy grande... Es raro, En pensar, de que me Había dado ligero beso en los Labios con mi hermano gemelo y que Eso me ha hecho sentir mas Cosas que cualquier otra, eso fue demostrar mi afecto... Talvéz, seamos virgenes toda la Vida... Mi pobre Len, no, Mejor solo esperaré, de a poco... Admito que... El es perfecto... Y que, talvéz en unos años... sea solo Mio... -Que tal... Te amo- dijo de pronto... No era algo muy complicado, pero ello deja a impactar de manera sorprendente, es la Primera Vez que me dice Te Amo, de esa Manera... -Yo También te Amo- Dije casi en susurro...El abrazo se intensificó

Len... Te Amo...

(Fin)

(Oigan, ojalá que les haya gustado, se que no me salio muy bien, fui muy poco detallista... P.D.: Vocaloid no es Mio, si lo Fuera, tendría Riesgos de demanda gigantes por hacer incesto :( No comenteis Mal, no sean Malos, como lo que yo ya Me siento mal por mi mal lexico está bien, Gomen Nasai por todas Las faltas de ortografía, es que me da Flojera corregir... y Eso, no vemos en otro Fanfic...

Xau)

**He recibidooo un Rewiew Graxias Natii-Chan! Me has Hecho tan Feliz, y no dudese si subiré muuuchos fics...;)**


End file.
